Nickelodeon Brawl
'Nickelodeon Brawl '''is a new game for PS3, Xbox 360, Wii U, 3DS and Wii. Gameplay The gameplay is like the Super Smash Bros series, with four characters fighting on a arena. As the characters brawl, they get energy to fill up a meter. When it's Full, they can unleash a special Final Smash-like attack, called a Nicktoons Blast. Story Mode Plot The story begins in Bikini Bottom, when Spongebob discovers something odd is happening - the enviroment is slowly turning a bland white, and strange robots are invading. He sets off to find his best friend Patrick, but when he finds him, he discovers Patrick has become a corrupted version of himself, and is acting crazy, forcing Spongebob to fight his best friend to turn him back to normal though he says the fight was a dream. Spongebob believes Mr Krabs' nemesis Plankton is doing this to steal the Krabby Patty formula, so together the two best friends set out to find Plankton, which they do. But Plankton says he has no intentions of the strange mishap. And he leaves, leaving Squidward to get attacked by robots, which Spongebob and Patrick defeat, and rescue Squidward from. Suddenly, Spongebob and Patrick are teleported out of Bikini Bottom, and onto the rooftops of Amity Park, the hometown of Danny Phantom. Suddenly, the two sea creatures are ambushed by Danny, who has ended up in the same corrupted and crazy state Patrick was in earlier. Spongebob and Patrick free him from the strange control, and he joins them. The three of them head through the rooftops and the suburbs of Amity Park, and arrive at FentonWorks, where Plankton and Vlad Plasmius ambush them. The heroes beat them, but they escape into the Ghost Zone. Spongebob, Patrick and Danny chase the villains down, but they get ambushed by Skulker. He tries to beat them, but fails. The Ghost Zone suddenly becomes white, but Danny, Spongebob and Patrick are rescued by Jimmy Neutron, who built a special dimensional travelling spaceship. They soon end up in the Pupununu village, the home of Tak, but before Tak can join the heroes, his village is attacked by robots, and they start attacking Jeera, so Tak saves her. Jimmy Neutron orders Tak to try to stop the evil robots, and take them out at the source, which is at the top of a temple. Tak decides to take a shortcut through the jungle, and fights off the enemies, and soon reaches the temple, where he clears out a huge amount of enemies. He gets teleported into the Juju Realm, where he is attacked by Technus, and a corrupted Sandy Cheeks. he frees Sandy, but Technus escapes. Tak and Sandy set off through the Juju Realm and discover Professor Calamitous is creating the robots. They fight him, but although they emerge victorious, he escapes, and they both get teleported out of Tak's universe, leaving Jimmy to try and track them down. Meanwhile, SpongeBob, Patrick, and Danny head to Fairy World The Fairly Odd Parents universe, where Timmy Turner is escaping from Traloc, who is attacking Fairy World, and a corrupted Zim, and with Timmy's help, they defeat them and free Zim, but Traloc escapes. Jorgen Von Strangle orders Timmy and his friends to clear Fairy World of enemies, and soon they are finished. Timmy detects a problem coming from his Crimson Chin Comic Book, and with the help of his fairy godparents, they're magicked into Chincinatti, the home of the Crimson Chin. They help him fend off the enemies, but then get attacked by The Flying Dutchman. They defeat the Dutchman, and get back to Fairy World, and wait for Jimmy to come back. Jimmy heads back to his hometown, Retroville, and finds it's under attack from the enemies. He fights through the city, and through Retroland, and soon, he comes across Sandy, Sam Manson, and Tak, who ended up corrupted, and frees them. They head up the mountains to Calamitous' lair, where Snaptrap ambushes them. They beat him, and Jimmy gets back to the spaceship, just as his dimension starts turning white. After a quick stop to pick up the others in Fairy World, the now-one team heads to Zim's town, which is under attack. They soon find that Zim's house is spawning enemies, and decide to take a shortcut to it through the park. They soon reach the house, only to get attacked by Chatty, the monsterous version of Timmy's smartphone, who has captured and imprisoned Jenny/XJ9, and is using her energy to create more enemies. The heroes defeat Chatty, and rescue Jenny, and escape, as the dimension turns white. They soon arrive in Petropolis, in the T.U.F.F. Puppy universe. They chase Vlad, Plankton, and Traloc through the rooftops and streets Bessie Higgenbotham in the process, and soon catch up to them at T.U.F.F. HQ. But the villains escape, leaving them to deal with Technus and a corrupted Dudley Puppy. They free Dudley and he joins the heroes, and they leave, whilst Technus escapes again. They head to their next destination: Miracle City, in the EL Tigre universe. After freeing the corrupted El Tigre, they help his father, the White Pantera defeat an army of robots, and escape Miracle City as his grandpa, Puma Loco, attacks in his mech suit. They trek through the desert, but Puma Loco catches up with them. They defeat him, and escape as the dimension is turned white. Jimmy deduces that if they take out the next spawner at the source, they could get to find out who was really behind all of this. He tracks a big spawner on Volcano Island, and the heroes make it there, but end up ambushed by Technus again, with a corrupted Lok, and GIR. After the fight, Technus reveals he'd been used by the creator of the strange robots, to deal with the heroes, and now, he's decided to fight back, and help. With great reluctance, Jimmy Neutron allows him on the team, alongside Lok and Gir. The now rather large hero group fights through the jungle and the forest and the volcano. In the volcano's crater, the heroes are ambushed by Vlad, Plankton, and Traloc, but they soon defeat them, and reach the big spawner. they take it out, one section at a time, and block out the creation of the robots. Jimmy uses the computer terminal to track an extremely powerful source of energy in outer space. They blast off into space in the dimension travelling spaceship, and come into the energy source, and find themselves inside a huge spaceship, they travel through the corridors, which are like huge dioramas of their past adventures, fighting off the enemies as they go. Soon, they reach the core of the spaceship, and they discover Vlad, Plankton, and Traloc, and also the main villain behind the whole thing - Erazor, a evil mad scientist with a eraser-like head! he captures the heroes in a big cage, revealing he'd been the cause of the destruction of the Nicktoons' worlds. And he double-crosses Vlad, Traloc, and Plankton, who had been working for him, by putting them in the cage alongside the heroes. He also aims an erasing laser towards them, to erase them and their shows forever. Then, Timmy quickly shouts out, 'I WISH SOMEONE WOULD COME TO OUR RESCUE AND SAVE US BEFORE WE DIE!!!" Just as Erazor is about to pull the switch on his laser, a bullet shoots the laser and blows it up, and someone chops through the cage, releasing the heroes and the villains. The rescuers turn out to be Skipper [from ''The Penguins of Madagascar] and Rango the Rango movie. Erazor drinks the fuel from his broken laser, and grows to a giant size, leading the heroes, and the villains, and their new allies Rango and Skipper, to fight him. The group comes out victorious, but Erazor reappears, and threatens to crush them, but Jimmy reconfigures the broken erasing laser to work like a shrink ray. He zaps and the Giant Erazor shrinks so small, he shrinks right out of existence. Jimmy then reconfigures the laser to restore the worlds to normal, and so, the gang return home to their worlds. and now, everything is finally back to normal... for now. Characters Starter Characters: Unlockable Characters: Assist Characters Stages Italic means you buy that stage from the shop. Story Mode Enemies Trophies For full details, head to List of Nickelodeon Brawl Trophies. Missions Video Clips This is a list of the unlockable Nicktoons video clips you can buy in the shop. Category:Fighting Games Category:Super Smash Bros.-Like Games Category:SSB-Like Games Category:Nicktoons Games Category:Nickelodeon Category:SpongeBob games Category:Platform Brawling Category:Wii Games Category:Wii U Games Category:PS3 Games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:Xbox 360 Games